Goddess of Night
by katiesgotagun
Summary: Nyx, the Goddess of Night is being called upon by her old friend Dionysus, who sends three half-bloods to retrieve her from society. Ride along with Percy, Grover, and Annabeth as they try to sway Nyx to help them out. Percy x OC (In this series, Nyx is an OC, so disregard the actual character Nyx entirely)


Nyx sat in the quiet Starbucks, drinking her coffee slowly as she read a horror story off of the screen of her laptop. She scrolled quickly, eagerly reading ahead to find out the scary part. The door opened loudly, the small bell at the top dinging and stirring Nyx from her reading. Without looking up, Nyx sighed and took a sip of her coffee before going back to reading. Three people sat at a table next to her, quietly talking among themselves. Nyx gladly ignored them, wanting to read than to listen to bratty teenagers talk about their blogs. They went silent after a moment, the only noise from the table being their quiet sips.

"Um," A girl started, leaning towards Nyx's table. "Excuse me, miss."

Nyx held up a single finger, silently telling the girl to wait a second. As Nyx finished the paragraph that she was on, she looked up at the girl. Nyx said nothing, only stared at the girl while taking a sip of her coffee.

"We have a message for you." The girl handed the small slip of parchment to the woman, Nyx's slender fingers gently grasping the paper. Opening the piece of paper, Nyx's eyes quickly scanned the contents, her lips pulling into a frown.

"No." She said simply, the small parchment bursting into black smoke.

"What? But our teacher said-!" Annabeth started to object before Nyx closed her laptop, tapping it twice and making it disappear. She grabbed her coffee, standing from the table and throwing her jacket over her shoulder. Nyx walked swiftly out of the coffee shop and into the falling snow.

"Wait!" One of the boys shouted, aiming to grab her shoulder which Nyx sidestepped, making him stumble forward. She quickly pulled her hood over her head, walking faster down the sidewalk. "Please!" He begged reaching for her shoulder again, successfully grabbing it. Nyx grabbed his wrist, twisting it in a way that had the boy falling to his knees in the snow.

"You know nothing of me, son of Poseidon." Nyx spoke softly, but firmly. "Learn who you it is you pursue before you so insolently ask for assistance."

"You're Nyx," The girl from before shouted. "Goddess of the night."

"Someone has done their research," Nyx smirked, letting the boy's wrist go. He immediately stood, holding his wrist and gritting his teeth. "What tipped you off?"

"What you did to the note and the laptop." The girl stated as the injured boy walked back to his friends' side.

"You are a daughter of Athena," Nyx mused, tilting her head to the side. "And you are a satyr."

"My name is Annabeth, that's Grover," Annabeth nodded in Grover's direction, then nodded at Percy's direction. "And that's Percy."

"And I am unamused." Nyx scowled. "Tell Dionysus this; the next time he calls upon a favor from someone he betrayed, he should not call on me." With a nod of her head, Nyx vanished, leaving a small cloud of quickly dissipating black smoke.

The three groaned simultaneously, looking at each other at a loss of words: They had no idea how to break the news to Mr. D.

* * *

Nyx skated slowly over the frozen lake, her skates leaving light trials in the light layer of snow. She danced gracefully around the lake, her black hair whipping around her head. Her blue eyes were closed as she navigated over the ice like the experienced skater she was. The night sky covered her from the view of any spectators, leaving her completely invisible to anyone wondering around the lake.

Nyx hummed to herself, enjoying the darkness and the peace it offered. It was her personal sanctuary. The only sounds she heard were the scrape of her skates and the breeze running through the trees surrounding the rink. Suddenly, she heard a shuffling of feet and murmured words. Nyx continued skating, ignoring the presence of the same teens that had approached her at the coffee shop earlier that week.

"Where is she?" Grover asked, looking around the rink and seeing no one. "Dionysus said she'd be here."

"She's gotta be here somewhere." Percy said, looking at the freshly made tracks on the ice.

"Let's split up." Annabeth suggested, walking towards the trees.

"Man, this blows." Grover complained, walking to small admission building and walking towards door.

Percy scanned the lake again, seeing newer tracks present themselves almost as quickly as his eyes could follow. He called in a hushed whisper for Grover and Annabeth to come back to the rink.

"I think we found her." Percy whispered, pointing at the appearing tracks on the lake.

Behind the three, there was a sudden roar. A minotaur appeared from the trees, his roar shaking the ground and catching Nyx's attention. She stopped skating, watching as Annabeth pulled out a small dagger, Percy pulled out a pen that transformed into a sword, and grover revealed his satyr legs. The minotaur charger, knocking all three to the ground before they could even think of dodging. The minotaur stood over Percy, who pointed his sword weakly in defense.

Before any of them could even move, a black smoking arrow was lodged in it's head, stopping the beast in it's track and causing it to fall to the ground, dead. The beast began to turn black, before bursting into a black mist. The three shared a look before turning around, their eyes landing on Nyx.

Nyx had summoned her bow, the quiver on her back filling with endless dark arrows and the mittens she wore turned back to the specialized black leather gloves she almost always wore. She stood on the ice with her bow at her side and her other hand on her hip. She shook her head and walked forward, her skates turning back to black boots and her hat disappearing.

"You were careless." She chided as she set foot on the snowy ground. "That minotaur followed you from Camp Half-Blood and you didn't even notice." She walked to the place the minotaur had fallen, gracefully grabbing the arrow from the blindingly white snow and sheathing it in the quiver on her back.

"See! This is why we need your help!" Percy shouted, his hands retracting from his blade and hanging limply at his sides. "You can teach us to defend ourselves!"

"That is not my priority, young one." Nyx sighed, walking towards the three. "You should ask someone with more drive."

"Oh, come on!" Grover protested. "You kicked some major butt just then, before we even reacted! You could teach us all so much."

"You seem to forget, satyr, that I am a god." Nyx spoke, her voice smokey like a fire. "I have more important things to do than babysitting three children."

"Like ice-skating?" Annabeth accused. "The only reason you're not helping us is because of whatever happened between you and Dionysus!"

"Nyx, please help us!" Percy pleaded. "Put aside your grudge with him for a few days, and help us learn to protect ourselves."

Nyx frowned, her delicate lips pulling down at the corners.

"Don't do it for him, do it for us." Grover suggested.

"I am not a good teacher." Nyx provided.

"You don't have to be," Annabeth sighed. "Just demonstrate and we can follow."

"I will consider it." Nyx nodded before disappearing in a black mist.

"She needs to stop doing that!" Grover whined.


End file.
